1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a heat dissipating device.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipating device is an important component mounted in a computer system, and is used for removing heat generated by electronic components on a circuit board of the computer system. Generally, the heat dissipating device is secured to a supporting bracket first. Then, the supporting bracket is mounted to the circuit board. Thus, the heat dissipating device and the bracket are together directly supported by the circuit board. However, such a method for securing the heat dissipating device puts the weight of the supporting bracket and the heat dissipating device on the circuit board, so that the circuit board may be overloaded. When this happens, the circuit board performance will be affected.